1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to holding devices and more specifically to a magnetic holding device, which allows small objects to extend outward from a mounting surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent no. 6305656 to Wemyss discloses a magnetic coupler and various embodiments thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a magnetic holding device, which allows small objects to extend outward from a mounting surface.